fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Smashtwig/The Mindset of a OmniRealm Warriors Battle
Because some people insist that my characters are brainless potatoes, I should clarify the types of insane strategic capabilites they are capable of when attempting to overcome their enemies. Some are much more complex than others, but every battle they fight is a mental strain on their brain. And since they do this every fight they are involved in, and likely at least hundreds of times per week, this puts their intelligence level at what they are listed as. Often times, OmniRealm Warriors, or rather, the player must resort to using highly complex strategies to make up for the massive gap is abilities and physical statistics. This is where their Genius to likely Extraordinary Genius intelligence rank comes from. Ability Discovery: Finding Loopholes: An ORW's main way of fighting many of their normal enemies, which may have absurd abilities, of which are perfect, without any weaknesses, but can be fought through as long as one knows the proper loopholes that the ability cannot make up for at even it's full potential and knows how to exploit it. In other words, this is the "what to do" in an ORW fight, and is what one has to employ in fights aganist normal enemies Examples: Super Speed: No matter fast someone is- Absolute Elemental Control: Magnetic Barrier: Infinite Teleportation: Acid Barrier: Time Stop: Time Reset (GER Return to Zero): Precognition: Figuring out these loopholes is not instant at all for a normal human to figure out. It may take several mind racking hours to find a loophole for certain abilities, though some are far more difficult than others and sometimes may require knowledge beforehand. Simply finding a loophole is a feat in of itself However, normal enemies are no joke. Even if one finds a loophole, trying to figure out a counterplay to even exploit it with the limited options they have open to them is much more difficult than some protray it is, and can take several options to deal with the ability out of the question simply because they can't do those options and continue racking their brains to find a solution to the problem at hand. Considering how a normal enemy can lay on heavy damage, this builds on how intelligent and calm an OmniRealm Warrior must be to find a counter play in a incredibly short amount of time. Complex Strategies: Sometimes, the ORW's may find a loophole to an ability, but don't have the means nessacary to exploit it without thinking creatively. This is due to these Boss enemies having an extremely well trained battle mindset and have incredible intellect you would expect from a Deity, not only that, unlike the enemies with the haxes in the Loopholes section, they can carry multiple of these haxes and has a massive amount of attack power compared to their enemies (you), this leaves very little room for error, and as such, strategic planning is key to winning, often requiring to use one's abilities in a new creative way all while forcing the enemy with the enviorment or normal attacks to maneuver themselves in a way that they fall into your hands. As expected, this is extremely difficult to pull off while one is figuring out how to exploit loopholes found, racking their brain for an idea of how to get past certain abilities. This combined with the threat of instantly being defeated with a blow or two extend how intelligent the OmniRealm Warriors must be, especially when they do this all the time. In other words the "how to do what you are supposed to do" This often comes up in boss fights like Spellbound, Ragna, and Lakas. Examples Throwing a large boulder causing a sandy smoke screen, even if it doesn't hit the enemy, allowing a player to attack without the enemy knowing whether it is a Heavy, Light, or Fake Out Attack, or even when the attack is coming. Special Attack Capabilities: Some attacks, like Heatnix Hammer, Ice Bombs, or Stone Dragons, are unique as they do more than a basic attack function, controlling the battlefield to be in the user's favor. Thus, this can condition an opponent to watch out for the spots that the abilities are affecting, and as a result, give them less room to work with and the user more. This tactic can be used to force an enemy to move a certain way into another attack they have been wanting to land, for example, Chris using Heatnix Hammer to ignite the ground in explosive flames in order to make the enemy jump, leaving him or her vulnerable to a massive Bolt Zappers attack he had launched earlier beforehand. Some examples of special techniques that allow this are: *Stone Dragons/Bolt Zappers: Attacks that aren't immediate in damaging, instead waiting a turn or more to attack at a later date, conditioning an enemy to watch out for them, changing their behavior to a situation into the user's advantage. *Seismic Spikes/Flare Eruption: These attacks can erupt several boulders to use as useful enviormental advantages *Heatnix Hammer/Blaze Buster: Burns the ground beneath to cause damage on those on those spaces, making opponents natrually want to stay away from *Ice Bombs/Time Stations: Can cause status effects on those who step on them, things people generally want to avoid Heating up the enviorment: some enemies are impossible to damage with direct attacks, and only can be effected by slower, enviormental effects. While people like Wayne and Scott can heat up and cool down said enviorment, often times, like aganist Spellbound, it isn't fast enough to take major effect due to the amount of atmosphere outside that takes away the effect, on top of that, it can hurt citizens as well. Such times is when attempting to trap the enemy in a solid rock room is exactly what is required for such a situation, but the problem is that the enemy will not be such a fool to be trapped in a way. It's up to the player to figure out a way to force the opposition to get trapped. Using the enviornment: A big part of an ORW Boss fight or fight in general is using the enviorment for multiple purposes. Such can range from causing enviormental hazards like burning a tree, turning on a motor engine to create a sound as a distraction, pulverizing a rock to create a smokescreen, and more. Chaining Attacks: Manuevers that can combine pre-existing attacks with other actions can force an enemy to be trapped in a situation where they can either take the hit from a pre-existing attack, like a stationary Thunder Orb, or be put in a position where they are trapped and cannot dodge an incoming bigger attack Dealing with numbers: In such a scenario, creating or using enviorment can help lessen the amount of numbers one has to deal with at a time, such as creating earth constructs to funnel the enemies out in order to take them one on one. Some enemies may be weak to heat, but sometimes Wayne isn't there to provide the fire needed to generate the heat needed. There are many options still available, like creating massive amounts of friction by constantly running or rubbing grass below in some way, or using Chris's Bolt Zappers to achieve the same type of effect Category:Blog posts